


Tattoos & Coffee

by kinkyhowell



Category: Amazingphil - Fandom, Dan Howell - Fandom, Daniel Howell - Fandom, Phan, Phil Lester - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Dan, Dan Howell Is Not A Youtuber, Eventual relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Dan Howell, Gay Male Character, Gay Phil Lester, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kinky, M/M, Pastel Dan Howell, Pastel Dan and Punk Phil, Phan AU, Phil Lester Is Not A YouTuber, Punk Phil Lester, Smut, Top Phil, YouTube, london uk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-03-23 07:30:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 9,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13782735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyhowell/pseuds/kinkyhowell
Summary: After moving to London, Phil Lester buys a shop and turns it into a tattoo parlor. The shop next door is a small coffee shop. One day after closing the parlor for the night, Phil goes over to the coffee shop and meets a cute stranger who works there. His nametag ID's him as, Daniel.(Or the one where Punk!Phil slowly falls in love with the Pastel!Dan coffee shop worker next door.)





	1. Black Coffee

Phil stretched out his arms with a loud groan from his bed. He glanced over to his charging phone and checked the time.

10 am.

"Fuck," he mumbled to himself as he placed his feet on the floor. After a long moment, he stood to his feet and made his way to the bathroom. He tussled his jet black hair as he stood in the mirror. His whole upper body; torso, arms, back, neck, hands and knuckles, are littered with tattoos of different designs and elements. A perk of being a tattoo artist is usually trying some stencils on yourself, (hint at the small triangle that is filled with the colors of the rainbow), a work he done on himself when he got drunk one night and decided that tattooing something intimate about his self would be a good idea.

He turned on the shower and let it build it to a warm-hot combination. He slid off his black boxers and stepped into the shower. He let the hot water burn hot against his back before he began showering.

Once he was done, he turned off the water and stepped out, drying himself off and wrapped the towel around his hips. Back in his bedroom, he got dressed in a Muse shirt and black skinny jeans. He laced up his black converses and looked at himself in the mirror before grabbing his phone and leather jacket. He slid the jacket on and left his flat to venture out into the London area.

He moved here around two weeks ago and bought a shop that was for sell. He knew of some good friends who tattooed down here in London and employed them to work for him at the new shop he would be opening.

As he walked along the side street to his shop, he noticed for the first time that there was a cutesy coffee shop next door to his newly opened, dark, biker hang-out that is a tattoo parlor. The contrast is very noticeable between the two shops.

He slipped inside and saw Johnny, Sam and Matt tattooing away on their clients. He tossed his head up to them when they said their hellos and made his way to his station in the small shop. He had an appointment at 10:45 so he set everything up beforehand. He walked around to each of his friends stations to see their work.

Johnny was working on a black and white portrait.

Sam was hitting on the girl in his chair as he banged out a lyric piece on her ribs.

Matt was making small talk to a tiny guy who was getting his first tattoo.

Before long Phil's client sauntered in and Phil began to work. Phil was working on a full color lion piece that would take 3 hours, so he told the guy to settle in and get ready for a long sitting. He only nodded and told Phil he was ready.

While Phil quietly worked on the lion piece, curious people wondered in and out, some made appointments and some came for walk-in tattoos. The guys took turns for the people entering.

The parlor played rock and metal over the speakers in a low tone. A Marilyn Manson song played over the speaker while Phil and his client took a ten minute break to give themselves a rest.

Before long the client's lion piece was done and he paid and left.

It was slow for the rest of the day, a few walk-ins and people making appointments. This free time allowed Phil and his co-workers to play on some of the guitars that decorated the walls, finish decorating, set out new tools, fill out ink orders and the appointment books. For a small parlor that just opened up, Phil's shop was doing fairly well already. It seemed like this parlor was the one thing London was missing.

The heavy flow on this strip of the street was mostly do to the popular coffee shop beside the parlor. Which is great because Phil is a coffee addict and brings in new potential clients.

Around 8 p.m. Sam was going on about how he got the girl's number that he tattooed as Matt was closing down his station for the night before his shift ended.

"Yeah right, mate," Johnny rolled his eyes as he sat in his chair strumming on one of the guitars, "she wouldn't touch you with a fucking ten foot pole!"

Matt chuckled to himself as he packed his bag.

Johnny and Sam continued bickering as Matt passed by Phil. He gave Phil's shoulder a squeeze.

"See you tomorrow, Phillip."

Phil pulled his nose out of the appointment books that he had dived into.

"Oh, yeah. See you, Matt."

Slowly over the next two hours, the guys all had another round of random stragglers who came in for a walk-in.

By 10, it was time to close. Sam and Johnny continued their bickering, even though Phil was lost and has no clue what they were talking about. The two friend proceeded to make a bet that Sam wouldn't sleep with her tonight. Phil rolled his eyes at that though.

Sam and Johnny left not long after and Phil shut his station down and doubled the locks and turned the lights off. He stepped out into the chilly London air at 10:30. He threw a quick glance at the coffee shop. There was only two workers and one customer, seeming to be closing for the night as well.

Phil shoved his hands into his leather jacket and walked over to the door. He pushed against the cold glass door and stepped inside. The smell of the bakery and different smells alone could make Phil jizz in his pants. He walked slowly to the counter where the coffee barista was cleaning up behind the counter while the other worker was cleaning the dinning room where the customer sat alone.

The workers face lit up when he lifted his head to see the tall man covered in tattoos and a snuggly leather jacket.

His smile was bright, white beautiful teeth filled Phil's eye sight. To go along with his bright smile, a pair of dimples settled deep into his cheeks.

"Holy shit," Phil muttered out loud without knowing. The boy had loosely wound soft copper colored curls. His chocolate eyes seemed to go deep and his eyelashes were thick. 

"What can I get for you?" The boy finally spoke. Phil strained to think why he even came here in the first place. Oh, coffee.

"Can I have a regular black coffee?" Phil's voice sounded softer than he meant it to. The boy smiled more and quickly fetched a to-go cup and filled it up with a freshly made pot of black coffee. He pushed the top down onto the cup gently and walked over to the register. Phil blindly followed him from the other side of the counter.

The boy clicked a couple times on the register before speaking.

"That will be...1.50."

Phil shoved his hand into his jean pocket and pulled out his wallet. He gave the boy a 5.

The boy reluctantly took the money and went to dig into the cash register for Phil's change before Phil corrected him.

"Keep the change," Phil paused and glanced down at the boys soft pastel pink sweater for his nametag, "Daniel."

'Daniel' blushed a shade of light pink.

"Thank you," he smiled again at Phil, (Phil swears he felt his heart stop), "you can just call me, Dan." 


	2. "Daniel"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After meeting the cute coffee shop worker, Daniel, Phil decides to make going to the coffee shop an everyday thing.

Phil rolled over on his stomach and opened his eyes. A Muse song was playing lowly over the speakers. Phil sat up slowly with a stretch and yawned. He fell asleep on the couch again. He checked the time on his phone to find it was only 1 a.m.. An empty coffee to-go cup from the coffee shop sat on the coffee table in front of him.

He reached out an arm to pick up the cup, There was something scribbled on the blank side. Phil doesn't remember seeing 'Daniel' write anything, then again he was too focused on the boys smiling features to notice anything else.

The scribble was simple smiley face.

Phil's eyes lit up and he drew his lips up into a smile. He got up and turned the speaker off before heading into the kitchen. He placed the cup on the counter and poured himself a cup of water. He retreated into his bedroom for the remainder of the night.

He tugged off his Muse shirt and slipped out of his skinny jeans. He tucked himself under the cover, turned off the lamp and his brain flashed him images of his young boy at the coffee shop.

"Daniel," Phil mumbled with a smile. Maybe moving to London wasn't that much of a bad decision after all.

Phil's eyes fluttered open.

_What if he isn't gay? What if he think Phil's tattoos or personality is off-putting? What if he has someone already? Did Phil only see the smiling face of a nice worker who was only being friendly?_

His mind kept him up for a few more minutes before Phil decided to shut it up.

"I don't even know him," Phil spoke to no one, "but maybe I could get to know him."

Phil made up his mind.

\----

Phil's alarm went off and without much hesitation, he sprung out of his bed to get dressed, excited for the day.

Partly for the coffee, partly for 'Daniel', partly for the cool ass ideas he had sketched up last night before falling asleep for his clients to tattoo today.

He jumped out bed and began getting dressed. He put on a tight, plain black t-shirt and black skinny jeans. He pulled on his white vans and headed out to the parlor for his shift for the day.

It was warmer today than yesterday, to which phil was grateful.

After a couple minutes, he arrived at the strip. He glanced into the coffee shop and saw the cute, "Daniel", working away behind the counter. He looked distant and unhappy to be at work. Phil smiled and pushed into the glass door.

He stood in line and waited for his turn to talk to Daniel behind the counter.

Daniel lifted his head to see Phil standing in front of him at the counter.

"Hello," Daniel smiled for the first time that Phil noticed since he came in, "Regular black coffee?"

Phil smiled at Daniel remembering his order from last night. Phil nodded politely as he watched Daniel pour him a cup of coffee into a to-go cup. He followed Daniel over to the register. The boy clicked away at the register and Phil handed him another 5.

"You know, I usually don't get tips," he leaned in and whispered to Phil.

Phil chuckled, "You're special then," Phil teased.

Daniel let a blush creep over his cheeks but smiled to hide the rose color behind his dimples. Phil blushed at the sight.

Phil noticed Daniel fiddle with the gripper on Phil's cup before handing it to him.

"See you later," Daniel smiled sweetly and walked back to the counter to help someone else.

Phil walked out and into his shop.

He put his things down at his station and took a couple sips of his hot coffee. He sat his cup down and started to go through the appointment book for today when Matt came in. Matt was set to close with Phil, Sam doesn't work today and Johnny's shift starts before his clients appointment at 12.

When Phil reached fir his coffee he saw another scribble on the cup. He picked it up to see what it said.

 **"Thanks for the tip! ;)"** the scribble read.

Phil's heart started to flutter.

____

For most of the morning until Johnny came in for his appointment, it was slow and only two walk-ins came in in the two hours.

Johnny came in with a huff and didn't say much until Matt spoke up and asked him why he was quiet.

"Fucking Sam," Johnny spit with a chuckle, "he slept with that girl, so I'm out of 50 bloody quid!"

Matt laughed and Phil rolled his eyes. Matt sat at his station, sketching in his sketchbook like he had been doing for most of the day.

Johnny client came and he banged out an amazing water color piece that Phil was lowkey jealous of.

Johnny was soon packing up to end his shift at 3 after the tattoo to leave Matt and Phil to close the shop at 10, like every night.

\----

Phil and Matt both had two rounds of random walk-ins before Phil decided he'd peek over Matt's shoulder to see his sketchbook drawings.

Matt chuckled and covered the drawing with his hands, "No peeking!"

Phil smiled cheekily, "No fair! I want to know what you've been drawing!"

"Not yet, it isn't ready to be seen with such beautiful eyes," Matt smiled and Phil stepped away from Matt to give him privacy.

Phil knew that Matt was referring to Phil's piercing, ocean deep, blue eyes. Phil's eyes was one of the things that he liked about himself.

"Fine, I want to be the first one who sees when you are done then," Phil said as he went back to his station to set up for his upcoming appointment.

"You'll be the first one, promise," Matt chuckled and continued to bury himself in his sketchbook.

\----

Phil finished his appointment tattoo around 9 while Matt was handling the walk-ins.

Phil decided that if he had to do another outline that his hand was going to fall off. He sat slump in his chair and ran a hand through his hair.

"You tired, Phillip?" Matt chimed up as he was working on a older guys tattoo at his station.

"Bloody hell, working from 10 to 10 isn't a good idea!"

Both Matt and he man chuckled at Phil and he managed a smile.

"You can head out if you want, I got it handled here."

Phil glanced over at Matt who was looking down at the stencil on the man and tattooing nice and slow.

"Nah, I got this. Only one more hour!" Phil laughed.

Matt nodded and continued working on his tattoo. Phil turned his attention back to his now empty coffee cup. He smiled to himself at the scribble on the side.

_I wonder if he will be there when I get off...?_

\----

Around 9:50, Matt was wiping down the tattoo and helping the guy at the front desk pay for the tattoo.

Phil began closing down his station and cleaning up. He looked over the appointment books one last time and gathered his things.

Matt copied, "Gonna be here tomorrow, eh?"

Phil shook his head, "Nah mate, not working. It's you, Johnny and Sam."

Matt grimaced and Phil laughed.

"So I have to listen to them bant the whole day?"

Phil only nodded with a laugh. Matt waved goodbye and pushed through the glass door out to the street.

Phil turned off the lights and went out into the, surprising warm, London air. Even at 10 at night, it was warm. A welcome change to the cold, harsh weather form yesterday and last night. Phil turned his attention to the slowly closing coffee shop that was simmering down for the night.

He smiled when he was the familiar cooper curls of Daniel behind the counters, wiping and pushing his curls to the side.

Phil pushed into the glass door and was met with the sweet smell of coffee beans and pastries.

He stepped up to the counter and was greeted with the same dimply smile that make his heart feel like it stops every time. Daniel's eyes raked up and down Phil's tattooed arms. Phil shifted slightly awkwardly under Daniel's gaze.

"Another regular black coffee," Daniel picked, "you're almost as bad as I am."

Phil nodded and smiled with the tip of his tongue poking out between his teeth.

Daniel made Phil's coffee quickly and met him at the register. Like every time around this night, there was no customers. Daniel typed away at the cash register and Phil quietly watched, hoping his brain would think of some kind of small talk.

"I'm Phil, by the way," he stuck out his hand for Daniel to shake, and he did.

"Again, I'm Daniel. Just call me Dan though."

Phil nodded. _Dan_.

"I bought the store next door. I own the tattoo parlor."

Dan smiled and nodded at Phil's tattooed body.

"I see," he poked out his tongue only to slowly run it over his lips, "you have nice tattoos."

Phil blushed, "Thank you. Do you have any?"

Dan shook his head, "Sadly no, I plan on it though!" He smiled.

"Come over sometime, maybe I could help."

Dan blushed at Phil's statement then nodded.

He turned his gaze to Phil's wrist where Phil had drunkenly tattooed the rainbow in a triangle.

"I like that one," Daniel reached out a finger to point to the tattoo, barely grazing over Phil's skin.

Phil bit the inside of his cheek. _Holy shit_. He let out an awkward chuckle.

"I drunkenly tattooed myself one night," he explained.

"What does it mean?" Dan looked up at Phil with his thick eyelashes blocking most of Phil's view of the chocolate eyes behind them.

"Uh," Phil stammered, "I'm...uh."

Dan cocked his head to the side, "Gay...or?"

Phil became flustered but nodded.

Dan smiled, "If I come over one day, will you tattoo that on me, too?"

Phil's eyes went wide for a second before he nodded.

"Yes," he managed to smile through his nerves, "I will."

Dan looked at the register and asked for 1.50, again. Phil pulled out his wallet and gave him another 5. Dan shook his head.

"I'm not going to take your tip money, Phil," he laughs.

Phil smiled and nodded. Instead, Phil gave him the exact amount.

Dan scribbled something on the new cup with a dimply smile.

"Here you go, have a good night," Dan handed to hot cup to Phil with a bright smile, pink cheeked.

Phil smiled and quietly said, "You too" before exiting.

He lifted to cup to his vision as he began walking home.

**"Here's my number...text me sometime! :)))"**

The scribble was followed by a bunch of numbers and Phil smiled really big.

His heart fluttering and thinking of what to text Dan when he got back got back to his apartment.


	3. Text Me Sometime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once Phil reaches his flat, he contemplates all the ways he could text Dan to say hello.

Once Phil reached his apartment, he unlocked and entered, prompted by making himself a cup of coffee. Phil turns on the tv and plops himself very ungracefully onto his couch with his coffee mug from University of York, a university where he is considered an alumni. He sips his coffee between his teeth gently to avoid completely burning himself and finds a Buffy episode on a random channel. He’s seen this one, maybe, at least a million times, but continues to digest the plot like it’s the first time he’d laid eyes upon Buffy herself. He glances at the coffee table where his to-go cup sat and smiles down at the scribble of numbers. 

_Should I?_

Phil pulls out his phone from his pocket and unlocks the rainy lock screen. He sets his mug down and let’s his fingers ghost over a new text message he’s opened.

He quickly locks the phone instead and turns his attention back to a fight scene unraveling on the tv.

He curses under his breath for being so weak. Something about Dan has Phil awkward and shifting uncomfortably, in the best way. Dan gave him butterflies and made his stomach do the flippy over thing. It wasn’t fair. His perfectly crafted curls and deeply set dimples, charming smile and glittery tinted chocolate eyes made Phil feel like he could just float.

He groans out loud and unlocks his phone once more. He types out Dan’s number and briefly writes a text, seemingly nonchalant, and sends it without thinking about hesitating, fearing he might pussy out again.

 **Phil:** Hey, it’s Phil.

He quickly locks his phone and sits it on the coffee table, picking up his mug and drinking the hot contents. He focuses back on Buffy and seemingly forgets he sent a text to, what one might consider a crush.

He had drunk all of the coffee in his mug and finished up the episode of Buffy that was playing. Another episode followed and during a commercial break, Phil got up from the couch to go into his room. He stripped of his clothes and pulled on a slightly too big band t-shirt and a pair of long pajama bottoms. He slipped into his bathroom and took out his contacts. He grabbed his glasses on the way out of the bathroom and made his way back to his lounge when he heard the noise of his phone vibrate against the wooden coffee table.

_Oh shit._

He completely forgot about the cutely freckled coffee shop worker he had riskly texted 20 mintues earlier. He decided to ignore it at first.

”Don’t look too needy, Phil,” He told himself as he reached for his mug instead of his phone. He took the mug into the kitchen with his heart racing and placed it in the sink to be washed at a later time.

Finally he decided the time passed enough to pick up his phone and unlock it.

 **Dan:** The cute tattoo shop owner, right? I hope so. Sorry I answered so late, just got back to my apartment.

Phil couldn’t help but smile like the fucking twat he was.

 **Phil:** Yes, tattoo shop owner Phil.

 **Dan:** Good, I was surprised you actually texted.

 **Phil:** Oh. You did leave your number just for me.

 **Dan:** I was hoping that would work. To be completely honest, you intrigued me with all your tattoo talk.

Phil cocked his head to the side almost comically. He was alone in the apartment but somehow he felt the need to speak out loud to seemingly no one but his own mind.

”I’m glad,” He spoke with his voice low.

 **Phil:** Intrigued huh? Maybe you should come over to the shop sometime.

 **Dan:** I’d like that. When will you be there?

Phil thought of his upcoming schedule and remembered that he couldn’t jump to tell Dan “tomorrow”, because he was off tomorrow. But willing to see the boy as soon as possible, he took a chance.

 **Phil:** Well, I’m off tomorrow.

 **Phil:** Maybe we can go for coffee for lunch?

 **Dan:** Hell no. 

Phil could almost feel the punch of Dan’s no in his chest. What? His thoughts where interrupted by Dan replying again and Phil’s hurt was replaced by another round of warmth.

 **Dan:** I’m around coffee all day, let’s go out to eat instead.

Phil smiled triumpthly and typed out his reply.

 **Phil:** Do you like pizza?

 **Dan:** Uh, duh.

Phil felt a laugh bubble out of his strawberry colored lips.

 **Phil:** Good, pizza date it is!

Phil sent without thinking. He realized what he had done when Dan replied.

 **Dan:** Date? :) Good, i’ll meet you at Lenny’s Pizzeria around 5. Sound good? I have to work tomorrow but i’ll be there when I get off to eat pizza during our date.

Phils nervous lump in his throat at his choice of wording dissolved when he knew that Dan was okay with it. He smiled again and methodically types out a reply. 

 **Phil:** I can’t wait, i’ll see you then.

Phil was about to lock his phone and turn in to his bedroom for sleep when his phone vibrated once more.

 **Dan:** I’ll text you tomorrow :)

Phil’s heart fluttered again. 

 **Phil:** Okay :)


	4. Date?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Date? Proper Date?  
> They’ll wear something decent.

Phil’s day off started with him sleeping in until 1. Making himself breakfast for lunch. Drinking mid-day coffee. Restarting Attack On Titan. Cleaning up the dirty dishes in the kitchen. Taking a long hot shower. Finally, picking up his phone for the first time.

Phil couldn’t help but smile at his screen. How could he not when he has a cute curly haired coffee shop worker texting him good morning?

 **Dan:** Good morning, hope we still are on for tonight.

Phil unlocked his phone and typed out a late reply.

 **Phil:** Yo, I know you’re at work but we definitely are. 

Phil’s phone vibrated almost as soon as he pressed send.

 **Dan:** I’m craving pizza :)

 **Phil:** Keep that appetite for tonight! :)

 **Dan:** I plan on it :)

Phil laughed as he sat on his bed in his boxers after the shower, contemplating what he should wear in a couple hours. Dan seemed to know exactly what he was wondering.

 **Dan:** Is this a proper date? Should I wear something nice?

 **Phil:** Proper date? Bloody hell, I don’t know if I have anything nice.

 **Dan:** Let’s wear something at least decent then? :)

 **Phil:** Mhm, you’ll look good anyways.

Phil tried dipping his toes in the water using a nice compliment. 

 **Dan:** Really? I hope. I gotta get back to work, I’ll text you when I’m on the way. :)

 **Phil:** Sounds good. 

Phil locked his phone and decided to look through his clothing options for tonight. He already told himself that he wasn’t going to wear a band t-shirt, like he normallly wears everyday, but instead something “decent”. Something to make him look nicer, he guesses. He wants to impress Dan, not turn him off.

Around 4:30 or so, Phil got dressed in tight black skinny jeans and freshly ironed long sleeve black button up. He slipped on a black pair of Vans, checked himself out in the mirror and ran nervous hands through his hair.

 _Should I wear my glasses?_ He contemplated at the bathroom mirror. He already had them on and just decided to go with it. He picked up a jacket in case it rained and slipped his wallet and phone into his pocket.

He ventured out of his apartment and into London’s busy streets. He was meeting Dan at Lenny's Pizzeria around 5 after Dan's shift at the coffee shop. 

Phil can't lie, he was nervous. What would Dan think of him if he started to stumble on his words trying to talk about himself...or anything really? He shoved his hands in his pockets as he strolled along.

Once he came along to Lenny's, he peeked through the window. Dan was sat a window seat, patiently waiting. He was dressed in a simple lilac purple sweater and white skinny jeans. 

 _I wonder if he would ever let me kiss his lips?_ Phil looked at his reflection in his phone and tussled his hair a bit until he felt he looked presentable. He slipped inside the restaurant, he could smell the pizza and pasta from the tables as he past. 

He reached the table Dan picked out and smiled to himself as he slid into the seat in front of him.

Dan's face flushed into a rose petal pink as he smiled at Phil.

"You look...amazing," Dan stumbled and Phil felt relieved.

He wasn't the only one who was nervous. 


	5. Tell Me More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The date is going great for Dan and Phil, until Dan wants to know more about Phil, that is.

The small pizzeria played old classic rock over the speakers, putting Phil at ease. He felt more comfortable than he thought he would after the conversation started rolling between him and Dan.

Dan explained the he recently started working at the coffee shop after dropping out of his University up in Manchester. 

"I was working on a law degree, shitty huh?" He chuckled at himself as they sat with their drinks. Dan had ordered a pretty blue martini and Phil with a draft beer in a tall mug. 

"Not shitty at all, that was a great plan. What changed your mind?" Phil was heavily tuned into the conversation that filled the small gap between them at the table.

"I realized that I was in no shape, mentally, at least, for college. I didn't fit in with the other students going after that degree and I had a total breakdown," Dan took a short sip from his martini, "I knew that it just wasn't for me. So, I dropped out with my mothers blessing and started doing what I was passionate about."

"Making coffee for people?" Phil questioned and earned a light laugh and blush from Dan, which made Phil smile and Dan blush harder.

"No," he laughs, "I write. Poetry, novels, random stuff. I recently got a publisher to fund me and publish some of my works." Dan ended with a bright smile.

"That sounds amazing," Phil beamed back to the boy, "I wish I was creative enough to do things like that, you know."

"I'd think to be a tattoo artist you'd have to be somewhat creative. I know if I can base your tattoos off of anything, I'd say you're pretty creative." Dan touched Phil's tattooed knuckles gently with a smile. Phil looked at his fingers and without thinking, they twisted to met Dan's, tangling their fingers together.

"Still want a tattoo?"

Dan glanced up at Phil and smiled with a nod, "Only if you do it."

The waiter appeared to distracted the two of them as he slid the large pan of pizza onto a metal rack on their table between them. He produced two plates for them and shuffled away to the back.

"This looks amazing," Phil leaned into the pan to see.

"This was like the first place I ate at once I moved to London. If you think it looks good, you should taste it," His voice going soft towards the end. 

Phil blushed and pushed back the thought his brain made,  _if you think it looks good, you should taste it_ ,  he repeats to himself. 

They both took a slide and started to dig in.

Once they both finished their first slice, Dan piped up.

"What about you? What's your story?" Dan asked before taking another bite.

Phil paused and curled his lips into a small smile.

"Well, I moved from  Rawtenstall to here. I found an empty shop and decided to set up with some of my close friends from here and start a tattoo shop. That was my dream. I completed getting my degree in art and booked it here without a second thought. It's amazing here, different from my home."

Dan nodded, understanding. 

"It's like a culture shock in a way, right? I moved here form Wokingham. Southern England compared to London...it's beautiful here."

It was Phil's turn to nod. 

Dan smiled a bright beautiful smile and Phil could swear he felt himself get goosebumps. Dan seemed to notice Phil's heat from his face and asked a question Phil felt Dan was holding back.

"So...that rainbow tattoo...you said you were-"

"Yeah," Phil interrupted, "I'm gay."

Dan looked down at his slice of pizza.

"Don't worry, it's okay to talk about. I'm not like, ashamed or anything," Phil chuckled noticing Dan feeling bad that he asked.

"That's good," Dan looked back up at Phil, who was sipping on his beer. It reminded him that he also had alcohol at his expense. He, too, took a couple sips of his martini.

Phil nodded and sighed to himself as he set his beer back down.  _He's straight, Phil._ Phil started to convince himself that they would never be anything other than friends. 

Dan started again, "That's good...because, I'm gay, too."

Phil looked back up at his date across from him and smiled.

"Yeah," Phil started, "All the guys at my shop are either bi or gay," Phil rolled his eyes thinking of Sam, the bisexual man-whore. Dan smiled before chuckling.

"That's amazing!"

Phil nodded.

"When you come over for your tattoo, I'll introduce you," Phil smirked.

"You should," Dan slid his tongue over his bottom lip to pull it into his teeth. Phil watched and hung onto every word that came out of his mouth.

Phil cocked his head to the side after taking a long sip from his beer, "When do you wanna come over?"

Dan smirked, "Your place...or your shop?"

Phil looked down at his tattooed hands and Dan chuckled.

"I'll come over tomorrow afternoon sometime," Dan smiled. 

"Sounds good to me," Phil smiled back as he took another bite of his pizza. 

Once they were full and only one slice was left, they decided to call it.

As Phil paid at the front, (much to Dan's blushing), Dan spoke up.

"Do you think we could do this again?" Dan asked once they reached the now chilling air of London.

Phil smiled and nodded before asking shyly, "Do you think you would wanna come over? We could watch a movie or something...?"

Dan blushed as he thought about it. He nodded quickly after hesitating. They began walking the Phil came from back to his apartment. 

They walking in mostly silence before they reached Phil's lounge.

Dan looked around at the nerdy decorated lounge. He expected to see something else, he didn't know what. He wasn't expecting a bookshelf dedicated to games and movies, posters of old bands that his father used to listen to on the radio when he was a kid. He glanced over to the right to a room lit with blue Christmas lights strung around the room to give it a soft glow. It was Phil's bedroom, he blushed and walked with Phil further into the apartment.

"Want some tea or coffee?" Phil said once Dan took a seat on the couch. He silently smiled to himself. He looked like he belonged there, lazily laying around in Phil's shirt, watching some tv show that Phil wouldn't be able to focus on- all his attention on the curly haired and freckled boy beside of him. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Dan answering with, "coffee, please."

Phil shuffled into his kitchen with haste and brewed up some coffee before returning to Dan on his couch with two steaming cups. 

"Thank you," Dan smiled as he took his cup from Phil's warm hands.

"No problem," Phil said once he took a seat next to Dan. They both sipped on their coffees before Phil pipped up.

"You want to watch a movie?"

Dan nodded and smiled behind his coffee mug as Phil stood and waltzed over to his bookshelf.

"Uh," Phil started. When the hell did he get so many movies? He's never noticed how many he actually had before.

"Do you have Kill Bill?" Dan asked once he noticed Phil pausing and scanning along the rows.

"My favorite movie? Of course I do!" Phil glanced back at Dan who was smiling back. He slid his fingers over the spines of the movie cases, reading and keeping an eye out for Kill Bill. Once he reached it, he slid it out and plopped it in the DVD player, queuing it up on the TV. Phil grabbed the big, fluffy black blanket that sat on his recliner and dimmed the lights to the lounge before sitting back on the couch. Dan placed the covers over them neatly and smiled again behind his mug. Phil blushed a deep pink as Dan took the opportunity to scoot a little closer to Phil. Phil pressed play on his remote and Kill Bill started playing.

Phil got more comfortable as time went by, curving an arm behind Dan and playing with the curly brown locks of hair between his fingers. Dan mewled and breathed into Phil's arm. Phil only smiled. 

After about an hour into the movie, Phil could feel Dan relaxing more and leaning up against Phil's chest.

 _Is this the right time?_ Phil's mind was running the scenario through his head. Everything in him was screaming at him to tilt up this beautiful boys head and meet his plump, strawberry lips with his. 

Dan seemed to be thinking the same thing as he sat up a little straighter to meet Phil's piercing blue eyes.

"Your eyes," Dan leaned in a little more, "are so beautiful. I've never seen such a color."

Phil could feel the heat hit his cheeks and chest. He only leaned into Dan's words, inches away from those lips he so badly wanted to touch.

Before Phil could say something, Dan's warm fingers slotted into Phil's hair gently, cupping his face in the process. Phil tilted his head slightly to feel all of Dan's palm on his cheek. Dan blushed before leaning in slowly, as if waiting for Phil to pull back. Phil knew since the first time he saw Dan that he wanted nothing more than for what's happening, to happen. 

Dan's soft lips ghosted over Phil's and their breathing both hitched. Phil's hand made its way to Dan's face, holding it gently as if it could break at any second, drinking in the little dips in his cheeks as he smiled barely against Phil's lips. 

Without much force, they both met in the middle, the kiss was gentle and soft, yet, hungry and needy. They kissed and Phil felt his heart flutter. 

Dan pulled away gently, Phil leaning in to catch his lips once more. Dan blushed red this time.

"I...I've been wanting to do that," Dan squeaked out. Phil only nodded before smiling.

"Good, me too."

Dan touched his head against Phil's forehead, rubbing their noses together loosely, still holding each other in embrace. 

Phil kissed Dan again, a small, soft kiss that Dan leaned into once their lips touched.

Dan pulled away after a few seconds and smiled.

"I should get going, it's almost 9."

Phil nodded and hoped that this would happen again.

"I'll come by your shop tomorrow," Dan started to get up off the couch and lean down to kiss Phil once softly. Phil got up and walked with Dan to his door. He placed a gentle kiss on Dan's lips, excited and nervous at the same time before Dan left his apartment. 


	6. Tattooed Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dan keeps his word and visits Phil at the tattoo shop to meet Phil's artist friends and possibly get inked himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi!
> 
> I've received so much amazing feedback on this random book that I thought would be a cute concept for a love story. Thank you so much for reading and leaving me kudos!
> 
> If you have any questions as far as the story goes, please feel free to comment!

Phil woke up the next day after the coffee/movie date, with a certain curly haired boy, and hopped out of bed with a smile. Dan said he come over to the shop sometime today and Phil wasn't going to let the opportunity to get there early, just in case, go by. He quickly gathered his clothes he would be wearing and jumped into the shower.

He checked himself once against in the mirror at the door to his apartment, moving his fringe around and slicking down any cow-licks that decided to pop up. He had on a plain black and white stripped sweater and black skinny jeans. He looks good today, if he could say so his damn self. 

He grabbed his keys and wallet and headed to open the shop. 

As he reached the cute little coffee shop, he peeked in and seen Dan working away. He pushed into the cold glass door and walked up to the counter.

"Morning," Dan blushed as Phil leaned against the counter, "what can I get for you?"

His tone was chirpy and quite adorable, it made Phil's day already. 

"Black coffee, pretty please."

Dan smiled, showing of those deep dimples that Phil ran his finger over slowly last night as they kissed.

While Dan was making his coffee, Phil perked up.

"So, when do you plan on coming over?"

Dan continued to make his drink and Phil could make out his pretty lips curl into a smile. 

"I get off around 1. You gonna be there?" Dan said once they reached the register.

Phil nodded, "I'll be there for you."

Dan smiled and took Phil's money and gave him his change back. 

"I'll see you then," Dan took Phil's in his and placed a gentle kiss on top of the tattooed hand. Phil looked down at the ground and blushed.

"See you," Phil said to push past his nerves and managed to walk out of the coffee shop without stumbling over his feet.

Sam, Matt and Johnny were banging away at their appointment tattoos when Phil entered.

"You're late...?" Matt pipped up without taking his eyes off the skin displayed before him in the chair.

"Yeah, sorry. I stopped to get some coffee," Phil smiled politely and opened up the appointment books upfront, shuffling through them to see if there was any big clients coming in today. He wanted to be free for when Dan came in.

"Uh huh," Johnny was wiping away a little splotch of ink on his client.

"Are you guys gonna be here around 1?" Phil asked closing the book and setting up his station in case of a walk-in.

They all nodded with a couple of "yeah's" as they continued to work.

The two hours leading up to 1 was boring. Phil only got one walk-in and listened to Matt's phone playing his playlist over the shop speakers. David Bowie was playing gently as a curly haired boy entered the shop. Matt stood up to greet him at the counter.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm looking for Phil," Dan chirped with a kind smile. Phil blushed and made his way over to the counter. He flashed a sweet smile to Dan.

"Hey," Phil started, "Uh, Matt, this is Dan."

Dan smiled and shook Matt's hand.

"That is Johnny and that's Sam," Johnny and Sam threw up their hands with nice smiles as a gesture. 

"Nice to meet you all," Dan walked over to Phil and looked around the decorated shop, "Phil this place is awesome."

Phil blushed and Matt went back to drawing in his sketchbook. 

"Thank you. I'm actually free right now if you wanted to get something."

Dan nodded, "Okay, sure."

Dan sat at Phil's station as Phil got out his sketchbook to start brainstorming Dan's ideas into something.

Dan ghosted his fingers gently over Phil's wrist where his drunken triangle with the rainbow sat in his skin, "This."

Phil looked up at Dan in his chair with a raised eyebrow, "What?"

"I told you I wanted that," Dan tugs the corner of his lips into a curled smile. Phil couldn't help but feel so comfortable.

Phil nodded and started prepping. 

Dan sat quietly other than a few whimpers at Phil tattooed the triangle with the rainbow inside on Dan's ribs.

"To be a tattoo virgin, you're sitting bloody good for a rib piece. A guy after my own heart," Phil joked halfheartedly.

"Good," Dan smirked and Phil started to clean up and run solution over the tattoo before covering it in plastic after an hour.

Dan finally let out a breath and smiled at Phil as he laid in the chair on his back. 

"It wasn't as bad as I thought it might be," Dan started sitting up in the chair, "thank you."

Phil nodded, "Of course."

Dan and Phil made their way to the front counter.

"How much do I owe you?" Dan asked with a certain sparkle in his beautiful chocolaty eyes.

"Don't worry about it," Phil shook his head, "in fact, I get off in like an hour. Maybe you'd wanna hang out?"

Dan only smiled before leaning in slightly, "Of course. Text me when you get home?"

Phil blushed and nodded, "Okay, get home safe." Phil walked out with Dan.

Dan leaned in once again out of view of Phil's coworkers and kissed Phil in the streets of London. Proud and meaning kiss that Phil never felt before that point. 

"I'll see you later," Dan smiled, showing his lovely dimples that Phil couldn't wait to get his fingertips on later.

Once back in the shop, Sam pipped up. 

"He's cute, Phil. How did you get that?"

Phil chuckled it off, "Fuck off, Sam."

Sam only smiled in retort. 

Phil managed to fit in two walk-ins before closing his station, leaving Sam and Matt to close the shop tonight.

He walked back to his apartment, giving Dan a heads up that he'd be home soon if he still wanted to hang out.

 **Phil:** Hey, I'm on the way home if you still wanted to hang out...?

 **Dan:** Of course, I'll be there soon.

 **Phil:** Okay, I'll see you then.

 **Dan:** :)


	7. Poetically Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's so...poetically beautiful."
> 
> "I wrote it because it reminds me of you."

Dan had texted Phil telling him he was at his apartment while Phil was still in the shower, so when Dan had knocked gently onto Phil's wooden door, the door crept open, (Phil had left it unlocked for Dan in case he was to come over when Phil was in the shower). 

"Hello...?" Dan asked into the quiet apartment lounge. He could hear the pitter-patter of heavy feet walking from a room to another room.

Dan ducked his head into the hallway and didn't see anyone.

"Phil...?" Dan asked once more and he heard Phil answer back.

Phil walked out of his dimly lit room and into the hallway light, continuing to pull his muse t-shirt on over his lean, tattooed torso. 

"Dan?"

"Oh," Dan squeaked as he watched Phil pull his shirt on, readjusting his backpack on his back, feeling slightly awkward, "Your door...uh, I'm sorry."

Phil watched as Dan's worried expression poured through his pores and shifted awkwardly a few feet from him. 

Phil's smile made Dan feel a little more at ease.

"Don't worry about it, I left it open for you in case you got here before I got out of the shower," Phil tossed his damp wet hair through his slender fingers, "Didn't want you to be left out there."

Dan nodded and Phil walked into the lounge and gave another supportive, (uncharacteristic smile), to Dan as he took a seat on the couch. His TV playing a slideshow of landscapes and animals as it sat idle. 

Dan didn't realize how long he had been staring at the, slightly, shorter male in the room until Phil started to chuckle.

"Are you gonna sit with me...or just stand there?"

Dan let himself relax and his with Phil on the couch, tossing off his backpack and sitting it by his feet.

The last time Dan was here, he had ended up curled into Phil and kissing him. Nothing to regret, he thought.

"What's in the backpack?" Phil asked curiously as he fiddled with the hem of his grey sweatpants.

"Oh, I actually brought some of my writing with me," Dan blushed a teensy-bit and Phil cocked his head.

"For me to read?"

"If you wanted..."

"Of course, I'd love to read some!" Phil's face brightened as Dan started to shuffle through his light purple backpack. Dan could feel his cheeks flame into pink splotches at Phil's excitement.

Phil watched as Dan pulled out a slim binder with a bunch of loose papers and sit them on the coffee table in front of them.

Feeling comfortable enough, Phil kissed gently on Dan's shoulder once as he leaned forward to look through the papers with Dan. Dan sighed lightly, feeling more relaxed and excited that Phil was genuinely into reading his works- something that really no one else took interest in.

Dan pulled forth a piece of paper, his prim and proper handwriting on full display, and handed it slowly to Phil.

Phil took the paper and sat back into the sofa.

' **Poems In His Skin** ' scrawled poetically across the top.

Phil read slowly and intently to his self while Dan shifted uncomfortably, waiting for Phil to say something- anything.

A slow smiled crept onto Phil's face as he read to two page long poem about a boy falling into his own madness for a tall, dark stranger with poems tattooed across every inch of his skin.

Phil's never read something so poetic, so deep, so mesmerizing, in his whole life.

"...Dan."

Dan stayed quiet waiting for Phil to continue.

"This...It's so...poetically beautiful."

Dan let a smile form against his lips and a deep sigh of relaxation blow out of his soft, rose petal pink lips. 

"I wrote it because it reminds me of you." Dan breathed out, feeling Phil's cold breath against his ever-so-sensitive neck.

"...Can I kiss you?"

"I thought you'd never ask, Phil."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something short and sweet and very important to the story I thought.


	8. Twinkling Blue Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twinkling blue lights dance across tanned, olive skin.

''I thought you'd never ask, Phil.''

Phil leaned over and connected his lips to Dan's neck.

Dan tried to stifle a light moan that came out barely audible. Phil could feel Dan tense up under his soft touch as Phil pulled away to place kisses against Dan's plump lips.

Phil stopped when he felt Dan tense.

"Should I stop?" Phil questioned the younger as he pulled back, "I don't want to make you uncomfortable in any way, Dan."

Dan shook his head, "No, don't stop...please?"

Phil flashed a calming smile and Dan returned it by placing his lips softly against Phil's.

Phil's lips complied against Dan's soft ones. Dan smiles into the kiss and melts against Phil.

Phil pulled away and cuddled Dan against him.

"Thank you," Dan whispered into Phil's chest.

"...For?" Phil asked into Dan's curly hair.

"I've never had someone take so much interest into my writing...let alone, me."

Phil tangled his fingers with Dan's, "Your writing is amazing...and you're...perfect."

Dan tensed up but relaxed upon hearing Phil's encouraging words. He kissed Phil's chest.

"Do you know the show Buffy The Vampire Slayer?"

Phil let out a loud chuckle and scooted from under Dan's weight to lift his shirt. Dan watched him with a confused face.

"Do I know it?" Phil questioned while showing off his tattooed flesh to the coffee shop worker. He revealed his 'Sunnydale High School' tattoo. It was small and above his hipbone.

"Wow," Dan chuckled.

"I was 18 and it was my first tattoo. Don't judge," Phil started to pull his shirt down but Dan danced his fingertips against the taunt skin on Phil's midsection. Phil shuddered under the attention and cold touch.

"I wouldn't judge you," Dan smiled, "I like Buffy, too."

"You want to watch it?" Phil stretched out on the couch.

"Do you have it?!" Dan chirped up.

"Uh, yeah," Phil chuckled and went over to the big shelf of games and movies. He pulled out a box-set labeled "Buffy The Vampire Slayer" and took out disk one before slotting it into the dvd player and settling in with Dan on the couch. Dan slipped off his white Vans and showed off his frilly white socks. Phil smiled and let Dan nuzzle into him and started the episode. 

They managed to get through three episodes, letting each of them take a pee break, go get snacks and drinks, of course. The were sat beginning episode four when Phil had noticed that Dan was eliciting small snores out of his pretty pink lips. Dan had managed to shuffle down Phil's body and lay his head on Phil's lap, covered up into a big fluffy black blanket Phil had gotten an hour ago. Phil sat stringing his fingers through the younger one's mop of curls that sat atop his head. 

Should I wake him? Phil thought. He glanced over to his phone and checked the time. 11:34pm. 

He contemplated a little longer and waited until the episode was over to lean down and place a kiss on the shell of Dan's ear. He nuzzled his nose into Dan's hair, smelling the fruity copper colored curls and stringing his long fingers through them once more. 

Dan was unlike anyone he's ever met. Phil never had "friends" or even a "best friend" in his life. Not that he thinks of Dan as a "friend". Phil felt something that he never felt when he was with Dan. He felt safe, secure...happy.

Phil kissed Dan's neck gently to avoid waking him up. He looks so peaceful and beautiful. His perfect lips parted so slightly, letting out soft breaths.

Dan shifted slightly when he felt Phil's lips leave his neck. Phil allowed Dan to shift as he needed and saw his eyes peek open slowly. 

"Did I fall asleep? What did I miss?" Dan asked stretching out on Phil's lap. 

Phil smiled and played with Dan's hair.

"Well, you missed not much and I was playing with your hair and the next bloody minute you are snoring away!"

"There's the problem. I like it when people play with my hair. It makes me sleepy," The corner of Dan's lips curling into a smile. 

"What time is it?" Dan asked, sitting up straight on the couch, allowing Phil to stretch his legs. 

"11:40," Phil stated taking a sip of his Ribena. 

"Really?...Shit."

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I didn't expect to be here so late, I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Phil rubbed Dan's back gently, "I was debating on if I should wake you up or not. You looked so peaceful and beautiful, I didn't want to disrupt you. I'm so-"

Phil was cut off by Dan's soft, pink lips kissing him. Dan's fingertips found their way under Phil's shirt and lightly danced across his tattooed midsection. 

Phil pulled back, "Uh, I know it's kind of early...or whatever, but you could sleep here, uh, if you wanted to."

Dan smiled, "Oh really?"

Phil nodded and kissed Dan once more. 

"Wherever you feel comfortable, you know," Phil sipped the last sip of Ribena and watched Dan smile. That damn smile. His dimply, pretty toothed smile. 

Dan nodded, "What does your bedroom look like?" He cocked his head to the side and Phil felt compelled to kiss him again. 

Phil stood and turned the TV all the way off. On the way, he turned off the kitchen light and walked down the hallway to Phil's room. 

Dan saw the blue Christmas again, twinkling and strung along the top of each wall. Dan smiled as they entered. He surveyed the room. 

Phil had a queen sized bed with a fluffy black and grey duvet, matching white carpet, tall mirror and a black desk with a computer with a small but long drawer. He nodded.

"So, uh..." Phil didn't know what to say, much less where to go from here. He's never had anyone over, let alone someone to sleep over.

Dan took it upon himself to lovingly jump onto the back and grey duvet with a laugh.

"Your bed is so comfortable!" He smiled and let his body sink a little into mattress. Phil smiled and joined Dan on the bed.

"...You know...I think you're really great. I've never met anyone quite like you. I like that. I like you...and the fact you smell like freshly brewed coffee when I come to get a drink before work," Phil laughed a little at himself, "I like spending time with you, too."

Dan's face was brushed with a light pink shade as he listened. 

"Really?"

"Really, really."

"Did you just make a fucking Shrek reference?" Dan asked while his beautiful laughed filled the dimly lit blue room. 

"Maybe," Phil chuckled and sat up, "but really, really. I like you...a lot. Not like anyone I've met before."

Dan sat up to kiss Phil, relaxing them both a bit.

"I really, really like you, too, Phil Lester."

"Uh, so...ground rules," Phil started as he pulled off his shirt, "I sleep on the left side of the bed."

Dan nodded as he listened while intently watching Phil pull the tight shirt across his tattoo-littered body.

"Sounds good to me," Dan said as he stood to quickly shuffle to the right side of his queen sized bed and undo his white skinny jeans. He shimmied them down his thighs down to his ankles before stepping out of him. His lilac colored underwear was cute against his olive skin, Phil thought. 

Phil copied Dan and slid under the duvet. Dan pulled off his shirt and proudly showed off his only tattoo that sat on his ribs before climbing under the covers with Phil.

Phil traced his fingers gently to not hurt Dan along the tattoo. 

"I love it," Dan smiled as he watched Phil trace his fingers with it.

"Me too."

Phil smiled and rolled over on his side to watch Dan's eyes flutter closed as Phil slid his arm around Dan's waist. 

"Is this okay?"

Dan nodded, "Yes, please."

Phil kissed Dan's shoulder as he held him against him. Twinkling blue lights dance across the tanned, olive skin of Dan as they laid there in silence.

Their breathing slowed down and Phil felt Dan shuffle a little closer before he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Dan slept over Phil's, Dan makes breakfast for both of them.

Phil could feel the emptiness and the cold bedside that was occupied by a body last night. A sinking feeling bubbled its way up to Phil's mind. How could he be so overzealous to think that Dan would ACTUALLY be here in bed the next morning?

Just when Phil decided he was stupid enough to believe it, he could hear faint clinking and pitter-patter of feet from the kitchen.

What?

Phil pulled on a shirt over his chest and pulled up a pair of lounge pants and slipping on his glasses. He made his way down the hall to the kitchen.

Dan stood, in all his beautiful glory, in his underwear and a Muse shirt he found on Phil's floor when he woke up. Phil smiled to himself.

"Good morning," he chirped as he flipped a chocolate chip pancake in the pan.

Phil shuffled his sleepy feet to be beside Dan.

"I hope you don't mind. I kinda-sorta made us breakfast."

"Oh, that's very sweet of you," Phil's voice laced with tired undertones. Dan smiled sweetly before leaning up and kissing Phil gently on the cheek.

"Go get ready, it'll be ready soon," Dan smiled as he flipped the pancake onto a nearby plate.

Phil only smiled and took a last glance at the cute curly haired boy that was under his Muse shirt. A beautiful sight, if Phil was being honest. 

He reached the bathroom and began brushing his teeth in the mirror, a smirk overcame his lips as he thought about Dan all curled up in his sheets. A curl pasted to his forehead with sweat and a gentle breath escaped his barely parted lips. He spit out water and loosely brushed his hair with his fingers.

He replaces his glasses with his contact lenses before returning to the kitchen. Dan had set up the dinning table with plates and a stack of pancakes with a whipped cream and a bottle of syrup. 

“Holy shit,” Phil looked over the table and lastly to Dan, who stood in his Calvin Klein underwear and Phil’s Muse shirt.

”Do you want to eat? I hope you have time before work,” Dan asked, a slight blush painted across his cheeks.

”Yes,” Phil spoke while sitting down in front of a plate. Dan copied and began putting pancakes on his plate and Phil’s. Sharing the whipped cream and syrup.

It was mostly quiet in the apartment other than the soft clings of silverware against plates. Although it was quiet, it wasn’t awkward between them.

”Do you want some coffee?” Phil asked, breaking the silence between them.

Dan nodded as Phil poured some in his coffee mug with a smile.

”Part of me thought you snuck out...I don’t know why.”

Dan only smiled sweetly as he chewed.

”I’m not that type, plus I like you...and your bed was comfy.”

Phil chuckled to the air between them and nodded.

”I like you, too. You’re pretty deep for a barista.”

It was Dan’s turn to chuckle to which made Phil’s crimson blush return to his cheeks and neck.

”Maybe we could go out again tomorrow night. I’m not working,” Phil assumed as he ate and watched Dan across from him.

”That would be nice actually...I’d like that.”

”Good.”

”Really?”

”Really, really, cutie.”

”Phil, stop with the Shrek references!”


End file.
